wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate Cage
| birth_place = Manchester, England, United Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = | resides =New York City, New York, United States | family =Natalie Cage (sister) | spouse = Lieta Collins | billed = Manchester, England | trainer =James Chaos | website= | debut = 2015 | retired = |alma_mater = Kingston University London|spouce = Lieta Collins}}Peter James Greene (born September 23, 1991) is a British professional wrestler and journalist currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance, where he performs on the Kingdom brand under the ring name Nate Cage. He was the inaugural OWA Bloodline Tag Team Champion, along with his partner and stablemate, Kenny Drake. Greene is known for his tenure in Brit Pro Wrestling. He has also performed for established British promotions such as Resist Pro Wrestling, Crazy Championship Wrestling, and Defy Pro Wrestling. Early Life Greene was born at Tameside Hospital in the town of Ashton-under-Lyne in the Greater Manchester area. His parents were Jane, a college teacher, and Simon, a factory worker. Greene’s parents split at a young age, and Jane eventually married Gareth, an electrical engineer. Greene has since said in interviews that he considers Gareth his true father and hasn’t had contact with his biological father since he was 14. Greene and his family moved to South East England when he was 12, where he completed his A-Levels at Farnborough Sixth Form College. Greene studied both film and drama at Kingston University for a year before transitioning fully to the film course. He has stated the he was depressed at university, and that the lack of enjoyment he got from the drama course killed his aspirations of being an actor. However, he has praised the film course and has expressed interest in pursuing a Master’s in the future. Greene soon took to writing about professional wrestling for various websites, aiming to pursue a career in journalism. At the age of 22 years old, he decided to try his hand at wrestling training to see if he could make a life out of it. Professional Wrestling Career Brit Pro Wrestling ''' '''Early Feuds (2015) Not long after completing his training, Greene caught the eye of Jim Smalls, owner of Brit Pro Wrestling. Smalls was impressed by Greene’s knowledge of cinema and narrative theory, believing he would be able to create a compelling character for his promotion. Greene debuted for BPW at The Vanquishing in March 2015. Appearing in a military uniform and using the ring name Nate Cage. He has since said that the character was inspired by his love of war movies, taking inspiration from characters such as Colonel Kurtz from Apocalypse now and Gunnery Sgt. Hartman from Full Metal Jacket. At the show, he called out Peter Doomsday, who had been absent from BPW since September 2014. Doomsday has since gone on record as saying that Smalls called him up before the Nate Cage character debuted, telling him that he saw a potential feud between the two being a great way of firmly establishing them as key players within the promotion. The initial few months of Nate Cage’s run in BPW were met with a lukewarm reaction from fans. Many saw his overly gimmicky character as being “too American” and going against the ethos of the punk rock attitude of BPW. Doomsday would remain absent from events, which was an agreed upon idea between himself, Smalls and Cage. The idea was inspired by Apocalypse Now, a film in which the protagonist is obsessed with finding his target and begins to question his own sanity the further along he gets. Cage would spend the time waiting for Doomsday tagging with Killer Kris, who dubbed Cage as his “Herald”. Though they never captured the BPW Tag Team Championship, they had a series of acclaimed matches against the team of Zachariah Rampage and Freddy Vandal. This led to the fans turning around on Nate Cage, accepting him as a staple of BPW events, turning him into a fan favourite in the process. Killer Kris slowly grew jealous of Cage’s success, eventually turning on him and setting up a match between the two at Thunder Fuckers, the company’s annual flagship PPV, where Cage defeated Kris. Their match drew high acclaim from fans and critics alike, with some even opining that it surpassed the quality of the lauded main event match between James Chaos and Freddy Vandal. Peter Doomsday returned at Thunder Fuckers, attacking Cage after his victory, establishing himself as the heel of the feud. Doomsday proclaimed that he had no interest in answering Cage’s challenges until he realised that the fans were buying into his message. He feared that Cage was going to brainwash the BPW crowd into getting behind outlandish characters, something he didn’t want to see. Cage and Doomsday didn’t physically interact after this for some time, with the latter avoiding Cage’s attacks by hiding behind security guards (who he claimed were an “insurance policy”). Finally, at Northern Invasion, Cage and Doomsday met in a no disqualification match. Following a 35-minute brawl that saw both men bloodied, Doomsday secured the victory after Cage was distracted by Killer Kris standing on the entrance ramp. The match drew similar praise to Cage’s encounter with Kris, with wrestling journalist Ryan Silk writing, “Cage has evolved from an afterthought in BPW to one of its cornerstones. His work with both Killer Kris and Peter Doomsday this year has been some of the freshest, most exciting wrestling I can remember seeing in a long time. Anybody who had any doubts about Cage’s meteoric rise in BPW must have surely been silenced by now.” Injury and Transformation into "The Righteous" (2016 - 2017) It wasn’t long after this that Cage was inserted into his first singles title programme. The BPW North Champion, Billy Bastard, was becoming a despised heel. The Londoner was dominating the Northern scene and the fans hated him. Cage, a Manchester native, came out to a hero’s welcome during one of Billy’s promos at a live show, and challenged him for his title. During their title match at Reclaiming the North, Cage shattered his right ankle after landing awkwardly off a running knee from the ring apron. The match continued for another ten minutes as planned, and Cage managed to secure the victory with a rushed submission finish to capture the title. As he was helped to the back, the fans realised that something was very wrong. The next week, Cage came out during a live show with crutches, revealing that he badly hurt his ankle partway though his match and that by continuing to wrestle, aggravated the injury to the point he required surgery. Having to vacate the title, Cage would not be seen in BPW until December 2016, as he went through an intensive rehabilitation, with the goal of returning to in-ring competition before the end of the year. True to his word, Cage returned on December 24th at BPW’s annual Christmas Eve show, Season’s Beatings, appearing to be fully healed. He thanked the fans for their patience and respect, and vowed to win back the title he never lost. However, he then called out the fans, claiming that his obsession with winning them over was what caused him to lose his concentration and get hurt in the first place, turning heel in the process. He said that he no longer fought for the pride of the North, but for the hunger for gold. At the January 2017 PPV, New Year’s Conflict Resolution, Cage was granted his rematch for the BPW North Championship. Debuting a new take on his character, dubbed “The Righteous,” he came to the ring surrounded by soldiers. This took his character away from being a lone warrior and transitioned him into a separatist military cult leader. He defeated the then-champion, Ricky England in a brutal squash to reclaim his title with ease. After the match, he beat Ricky so badly that he had to stretchered out of the arena. Cage then took to the microphone, disowning the city of Manchester, and proclaiming to fight for himself as the crowd hurled rubbish into the ring. Record Breaking Reign and Double Champion (2017 - 2018) Cage’s run as the BPW North Champion was seen by many as his anointment as one of the “Big Four” in BPW (along with James Chaos, Freddy Vandal and Peter Doomsday). He was pushed as the face of BPW’s Northern territory and spent the first six months of his reign running through the entire division. He would also take his title to other promotions in the North, such as Resist Pro Wrestling in Liverpool, Crazy Championship Wrestling in Leeds, and Defy Pro Wrestling in Newcastle. This dominance earned him the title of “King in the North” (a reference to the popular TV series, Game of Thrones), and he headlined every major show that the company put on in the territory for his entire run as champion. Cage’s first long-term programme as champion came in June when his old rival, Peter Doomsday, now a face, came out to challenge the unbeaten champion. Doomsday accused Cage of losing sight of who he was and where he came from, calling him a traitor to the hard-working Northern attitude that the belt represented. In their first title match at the BPW July PPV, Mayhem in Manchester, Cage fought Doomsday to a one-hour time limit draw in the main event. It still stands as the longest match in BPW history. The match drew acclaim from virtually every part of the wrestling community. Company owner Jim Smalls said it might have been the best match he’d ever seen, and that he was proud to have given the two men a platform to showcase their abilities. The fans echoed this sentiment, voting it as the company’s Match of the Year in the fan voted yearly BPW awards (where Cage was also voted Wrestler of the Year). Doomsday demanded a rematch, keen to point out that while he didn’t win, neither did Cage and thus his title retention was tainted. Cage initially refused, but Doomdsay would spend the next three months systematically targeting members of Cage’s military entourage until Cage was the only one left. Cage finally relented and granted Doomsday his rematch at the October show, but demanded Doomsday put his career on the line. At the Annihilation PPV, Cage retained his title after taking advantage of a worked concussion that Doomsday suffered early on in the match. His brutal exploitation of this head injury earned him chants of “You sick fuck!” and “You’re a cunt! And you know you are!” from the relentless BPW crowd. Doomsday, as per the match stipulation, left the company (in reality, he had been told by doctors that he had a rare degenerative bone disease and had to retire within the next year). The concussion was used as a cover so that Doomsday could exit wrestling as a fighting warrior who gave all that he could. Him and Cage remain close friends to this day, and Cage has always credited Doomsday with getting him to where he is in the wrestling business. Cage would continue holding the title all the way through to the 2018 edition of New Year’s Conflict Resolution. After successfully defending his title yet again (this time against Freddy Vandal), Cage took to the microphone and called out company owner Jim Smalls. Cage pointed out how he had now been the BPW North Champion for exactly one year, which was both the longest reign of that title and of any title in the company. As a reward for this historic run, Cage demanded a shot at the BPW World Championship (held by James Chaos, the top face of the company), and threatened to leave the company with his title and defend it in Defy Pro Wrestling (who were seen as BPW’s primary competition at this point). Smalls granted Cage his title shot at the February PPV, Changing of the Guard, on one condition: that he put his title on the line as well. The Title vs. Title match between Chaos and Cage went almost 50 minutes, with some arguing that it surpassed the quality of the time limit draw between Cage and Doomsday from the previous year. After hitting his finisher, the Devil’s Backbone, on the resilient Chaos four times in a row, Cage won the match and was crowned the first double champion in company history. Departure (2018) Despite many seeing Cage’s historic win positioning him as the face of the company, he announced in April that he would be leaving BPW, and had signed with the national American promotion, Omega Wrestling Alliance. In an interview with Fighting Spirit Magazine, Cage gave his reasoning for the change, “I want to be clear that this was not an easy decision. I have nothing but gratitude for the BPW fans and wrestlers who helped push me to the point I’m at. I felt like I was getting creatively burned out in BPW, I carried an entire division on my back for over a year and was wrestling non-stop. My health was starting to suffer and I feared being overexposed. Being able to hold both of those beautiful titles and make history was a real honour, and I am thankful. But the OWA made me an offer that I felt matched my worth more than what BPW could give me. I saw it as a new opportunity to branch out to an international audience and we’ve got some really fun stuff planned. If you’re truly a fan of mine, than you can still see me every week, feuding with fresh talent and being involved in new stories. This is Nate Cage’s evolution.” Cage wrestled his final match for BPW on April 29th 2018, at a specially put together show called Long Live the King. All of Cage’s previous antics were forgotten, and he appeared as a babyface with his original theme music to wrestle Peter Doomsday in an exhibition match in the main event. Doomsday had been medically cleared to compete one last time, and the two men wrestled for 40 minutes, with Doomsday finally securing a win against post-Righteous Nate. The two men hugged after the final bell, before Cage grabbed a mic and thanked the fans for everything they had done for him. He officially vacated his titles as every member of the roster came out to offer him a round of applause. Jim Smalls then came to the ring, hugged Nate and presented him with a custom-made “King in the North” commemorative title belt, to honour the work Cage had done for both the North division and the company as a whole. The crowd then chanted “Thank-you, Nate!” in unison for a solid ten minutes as Cage said his goodbyes. Omega Wrestling Alliance Wolvesden and Tag Team Champion (2018) Cage made his debut for OWA on their weekly Kingdom show on April 29, 2018 as a heel in a triple threat match against Johnny Star and Stefan St. Sigmund. Cage won the match after interference from the villainous faction, Wolvesden. Cage was named “War Advisor” for the faction and became the de facto second-in-command under their leader, Kenny Drake. Cage’s gimmick was largely unchanged upon entering the OWA, except the psychologically sadistic side was played up much more. The week after, he defeated Axl Willow in a quick squash match, and was named one of the competitors in an Ultimate X match at Hardcore Havoc to crown the inaugural OWA Spartan Champion. Before the match, Cage received OWA’s “Rising Star Award” in their weekly awards newsletter. He began to draw praise for his unnerving promos and use of disturbing imagery to introduce his character to overseas audiences. At Hardcore Havoc, Cage did not win the match, but it sparked a feud between himself and fellow countryman, Gareth Cason. Despite their initial feud only being short, Cage has spoken positively of his first month in the company and of Gareth. Cage said in an interview with the Wrestling Observer, “I’d briefly met Gareth at a couple of MMA shows back home, he’s a good bloke. I feel like we’re kind of both in this together. I’m very new to US audiences and he’s only just started his career in pro wrestling. Though we didn’t work together for very long, I learned a lot about how to operate for an American crowd and Gareth was very accommodating in educating me on how best to connect with them. It’s funny, because I’ve been doing this for so long but I’m such a newbie on this side of the pond, and Gareth was rapidly gaining all sorts of experience here. I hope we get to work together again in the future once I’m more established here. He’s a good mate and we talk a lot about ideas for each other’s characters, he’s not as mean as he lets on.” After earning a victory over the Bollywood World Order with his Wolvesden teammate, Clinton Stone, it was announced that Cage would compete for the inaugural OWA Bloodline Tag Team Championship at the Game Over event in a tag team turmoil match. Wolvesden entered the match last, preying on the weakened Sugar Girls (Savannah Sunshine and Jessica Rose), whom they had defeated on Kingdom the week prior. The configuration of Kenny Drake and Nate Cage won with relative ease and were crowned the inaugural Bloodline Tag Team Champions, Cage's first title in the OWA. While Wolvesden stablemates Clinton Stone and Rasmus Walker are allowed to defend the titles on behalf of Cage and Drake under the Freebird Rule, the latter pair are the only Wolvesden members officially recognised as champions. The following week on Kingdom, Nate was joined by Kenny Drake and Rasmus Walker in a six-man tag team match in the main event against Scott Oasis, Michael Bishop and Carlos Rosso. After the match descended into chaos with interference from Wolvesden soldiers, referee Chet Kensington restarted the match under no DQ, tornado tag rules. As the melee continued and things got further out of control, Kingdom General Manager Vernon Tressler made his way to the ring and demanded the match be thrown out as a no contest. Cage again found himself in the Kingdom main event the week after, this time in a match with CASPIAN. In an evenly matched contest, CASPIAN took advantage of a distraction caused by a conflict between Wolvesden soldiers and his own goons to secure victory. This was Cage's first pinfall loss in the OWA. After the match, Vernon Tressler came to the ring and reprimanded Wolvesden for their abuse of a numbers advantage to rack up wins. He announced that Cage and Kenny Drake would defend their tag titles at the OWA/SSW crossover event, Budokai Tenkaichi against The Sugar Girls. It was also announced that other Wolvesden members would be banned from ringside. Cage and Drake successfully defended their titles at Budokai Tenkaichi. Their entrance to the ring that mocked the nuclear strikes on Hiroshima and Nagasaki was met with intense controversy. Many fans attempted to jump the barricade and attack the two. It was later announced that the pair would be charged a fine of $2000, as their entrance also included desecration of the Japanese flag. Cage gave an interview the next day on the incident, as he is known for plotting elaborate entrances, "Did we take things too far? Yes. But that was the whole point. I wanted them to hate us, I wanted them to want to see us get the shit kicked out of us. And some of them even tried to do it themselves. So the way I see it, it paid off. Wouldn't you agree?" The incident divided fans and critics, with some praising it as a bold move for a wrestling villain, whereas others labelled it tasteless and nothing more than a ploy to garner "cheap heat." On the July 8 edition of Kingdom, Cage defeated Jon McAdams with another assist from Wolvesden. Later in the night, Scott Oasis revealed that he and Carlos Rosso would be challenging Nate and Kenny Drake for their tag titles at OWA's second-biggest pay-per-view of the year, Boiling Point. The following week, Nate accompanied Kenny to the ring for a match with Carlos Rosso. Nate aided in neutralising Scott Oasis at ringside, before interference from former Wolvesden member, J.D. Damon, allowed Kenny to pick up the victory. At Kingdom XI, the go-home show for Boiling Point, Cage and Drake accompanied Damon to the ring for his OWA debut match with Senza Faccia. Revealing that they had hatched a plan to quickly secure a win, Kenny Drake distracted the referee while Nate Cage entered the ring and nailed Faccia with a low blow. Damon capitalised on this to win the match. Afterwards, Cage and Damon had a brief stare-down, before the former offered his hand as a sign of solidarity with the newly reintroduced Wolvesden member. The three Wolvesden members then took to the microphone, where they ran down their opponents for Boiling Point. Scott Oasis and Carlos Rosso would then run down the entrance ramp, brandishing lead pipes and fending off incoming Wolvesden soldiers. Vernon Tressler quickly put a stop to the carnage, telling both teams that they can only fight one another at Boiling Point. He also added a stipulation that stated whoever should take the fall in their match would leave Kingdom and head to OWA's sister show, Olympus. At Boiling Point, Cage and Drake faced Oasis and Rosso (now known as Fight Club) in a match that would become an impromptu no disqualification contest. In a match that saw Wolvesden soldiers storm the ring, as well as interference from Niki Khan and Jasmine Peyton, Wolvesden retained their titles after pinning Carlos Rosso. As per the stipulation, Rosso was fired from Kingdom and forced to go to Olympus. After the match, Nate Cage motioned to the ring and said, "Two down, one to go." This was in reference to the fact that both Michael Bishop and Carlos Rosso had been taken out by Wolvesden, leaving Scott Oasis alone. The following Friday, Cage would make his debut on Olympus, albeit via voiceover. Himself and Kenny Drake issued a warning to their next opponents, the team comprised of Hunter Goodwin and Koji Soo-Don known as Heart and Seoul. Cage would then appear the same week on Kingdom with Drake, where he once again aided J.D. Damon in securing an easy victory, this time by attacking the debuting Jax Wylde from behind. Cage would then take to the mic and proclaim that Wolvesden cannot be stopped. With this, Nate Cage and Kenny Drake became the first ever wrestlers in OWA history to appear on both Olympus and Kingdom in the same week (along with Natalie Cage, Nate's sister). Nate would finally appear in person on Olympus ''the week after, where he and Kenny Drake exchanged words with Heart and Seoul in the ring. The segment ended with Wolvesden handcuffing Heart and Seoul to the ring ropes while they beat down their mentor and manager, Pak Hoiro. That same week on ''Kingdom, Wolvesden appeared at the start of the show and were attacked by Scott Oasis. Scott was suspended for the rest of August after this assault. The following week on Olympus, Wolvesden interrupted a segment in which Heart and Seoul were receiving a medical update on Pak Hoiro. They infiltrated the hospital he was recovering at and seemingly kidnapped him. They then warned their opponents that should they show up for the Olympus-exclusive Burning Sky pay-per-view, then Hoiro would be badly hurt, effectively holding the match to ransom. On the Kingdom episode following this, Cage and Drake main evented the show against the OWA World Champion, Finnegan Wakefield and Scotty Adams. This was the first ever Champion vs. Champion match in OWA history. The team of Wakefield and Adams would score the victory when Adams pinned Kenny Drake with an assist from Wakefield. This was Wolvesden's first ever tag team loss in the OWA. After the match, Cage was apoplectic at having lost and demanded why Kenny let it happen, showing friction between the two for the first time. At Burning Sky, Cage and Drake lost the tag titles in a tornado tag team match to Heart and Seoul. During the match, the majority of Wolvesden came out to interfere, but were driven away by Scott Oasis. Kenny Drake ordered Nate to dispose of Scott, much to the disdain of Cage. Oasis then drove Cage through the LED board at the top of the entrance ramp, allowing Heart and Seoul to defeat the team with a 2-on-1 advantage against Drake, who willingly accepted his fate and refused to defend himself. In the following weeks, Cage became increasingly despondent without his title. Kenny Drake forbid him from invoking their rematch clause, ordering him to take care of Scott Oasis. This marked the first time that Nate and Kenny came into some sort of conflict with one another, though Cage reluctantly followed orders. It was revealed that both Cage and Oasis had each received contracts for a match at the first Kingdom-exclusive event, Vindication, to face each other in whatever match they liked. Cage refused to sign the contract, stating that facing Scott Oasis was beneath him. Scott attacked Nate with a lead pipe and signed the contract on Kingdom, only for Nate to reveal that he was wearing a steel plate and anticipated the attack (a reference to the classic Western, A Fistful of Dollars). Nate then knocked Oasis out with his own lead pipe, before cutting himself open and signing the contract in his own blood, stating that he wanted a no disqualification match. At Vindication, Cage was defeated by Scott after being driven headfirst into a pile of thumbtacks. This was his first ever pinfall loss on pay-per-view. Both Cage and Oasis received acclaim for their performance in the match, being praised for their willingness to push the envelope and take punishment that was befitting of their intense rivalry. After this, Cage was entered into the inaugural OWA God of War tournament, set to conclude at OWA Civil War. His first opponent in the tournament was named as Jeff X, who he defeated the week after Vindication on Kingdom by submission. Cage exhibited a shift in character before the match, burning down his "War Room" from which he would deliver promos, and becoming a nomad. He would instead cut promos on the road, often in locations related to his opponent. He notably defeated Jeff X without any Wolvesden interference, lessening his association with the group and rebuilding him as a singles competitor. This continued the following week, where Cage defeated Isaac Thornton in the semi-finals (and main event of Kingdom), again without any outside help. Cage's renewed push as a singles performer and rapid climb up the card earned a positive response from many, who thought it was the right time for him to break out from his association with tag team wrestling. At OWA Civil War, Cage lost in the God of War finals against Bull Connors after taking the latter's finishing move three times. Cage would then have a match on Kingdom against Aria Jaxon, which he won by pinfall. This was seen as an upset by many due to Aria's high standing as a singles performer. It also made Cage the first person to defeat her on Kingdom. The same night, Nate would attack Jeff X and renew their brief feud during the God of War tournament. The week after, Jeff attacked Nate and drove his head through a car window, which Nate responded to the next week by simply taunting Jeff after a match with RD3. New Leader of Wolvesden (2019 - present) On the first Kingdom of 2019, Cage faced off against Jeff X in his own custom match type, dubbed "Righteous Rules." The arena was littered with military paraphernalia and the only way to win was through rendering your opponent unresponsive. The match ended in a no contest when Jeff and Cage were thrown from a moving army jeep into a tress of barbed wire, before being taken to hospital shortly after. During this time, Kenny Drake stepped away from OWA after finishing his feud with Tarah Nova at OWA Revelations in a Thunderdome match. Nate was declared the acting leader of Wolvesden and began to show onscreen resentment for Kenny for the first time. His feud with Jeff X would continue where, during a match with Reginald Dampshaw III, Jeff would attack Nate and cause a disqualification in his rival's favour. At OWA Clash of the Titans, Nate eliminated Jeff from the titular match, along with the returning Monolith and Nobi, as well as betraying the returning Kenny Drake and throwing him out with the assistance of his debuting protege, Donny Dragon. Earlier in the night, he attacked his sister, Natalie Cage, after she won the Clash of the Goddesses match. The caused him to be heavily booed for the rest of the night, with pundits acknowledging that he became "OWA's #1 bad guy" through these actions. Personal Life Greene currently resides in New York with his wife, Lieta Collins, also a professional wrestler. They own two rescue dogs, Davey Boy and Dynamite. Greene has said that he spends his free time watching films, reading, playing video games and writing. He often does freelance work as a wrestling and film journalist and is working on a novel. Greene has a deep love for hip hop and has consistently used the music of American hip hop duo, Run the Jewels for his entrance themes. He has said that he would love to one day be played down to the ring by the pair. This eventually came to be at OWA Civil War, when they played "Call Ticketron" during his entrance in the God of War final against Bull Connors. He cites his favourite wrestlers as British legends such as Steven Royal, David Bull, Simon Fuller and Danny Vicious. He has stressed on numerous occasions that he is nothing like his character and is quite an approachable, easy going guy in real life. He sees wrestling as a form of real life movies, and that he is paid to portray a character. Many fans have spoke positively of their experiences with Greene before and after shows, stating that he is always happy to take photos and sign autographs, as well as hang out with them at a local pub if he has the time. He is good friends with fellow wrestlers Gareth Cason, Kenny Drake, Savannah Sunshine, Bull Connors, Keelan Callihan, Axl Willow, Scott Oasis, Michael Bishop, and Aria Jaxon. He has expressed gratitude to them for helping him acclimatise to his first overseas promotion, "They're just a great group of people, and while I haven't got to work with all of them in the ring, they've given me valuable information in surviving internationally. I've really enjoyed the tag team stuff with Kenny and Sav as well, they're amazing performers and I've only got better from working with them." Greene is straight edge, and credits this with his rapid climb up the wrestling ladder. He says that as he is not distracted by chemical influences, he can maintain focus on improving as a performer and being the best wrestler he can be. He has talked extensively about his step father’s past with drug and alcohol abuse, and how he learned from that that substance abuse was a destructive force. Greene's Sister, Hattie, is also a wrestler. She is signed to the OWA as Natalie Cage. The two real-life siblings are portrayed as such on-screen as well. Greene trained Hattie to wrestle and was instrumental in getting her signed with the company. Greene is autistic and has spoken at length about how it has affected his life. He has expressed interest in writing a memoir centred on his time as an autistic wrestler, which he plans on writing towards the tail end of his career. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Death Sentence (T-bone suplex from the top rope) *''The Brig ''(Sharpshooter bridging into a chancery) *''The Devil's Backbone ''(Powerbomb lungblower) '''Signature Moves' *''Dogtag (Vertical suplex into a spinning neckbreaker) *''Two Finger Salute ''(Rope assisted snapping opponent's fingers (with theatrics)) *''Doomsday Scenario ''(Running knee strike with opponent's head against the ring post) *''ICBM ''(Missile dropkick to the back of the head) *''Death Before Dishonour ''(Spiral tap plancha) *Ankle lock *Arm bar *Bicycle kick *Blockbuster *Chicken wing *Chop block *DDT *Double underhook crossface *Heel hook *Kick variations **Front kick **Heel kick **Leg kick **Roundhouse kick **Shin kick **Spinning back kick *Knee bar *Knee strike *Piledriver *Powerbomb *Reverse STO *Rings of Saturn *Rolling elbow *Suplex variations **Belly-to-belly suplex **Fisherman's suplex **German suplex **Northern Lights suplex **Snap suplex **T-bone suplex '''Nicknames' *"The King in the North" *"Northern Soul" *'"The Righteous"' *'"The Red Right Hand of Wolvesden"' Managers *Natalie Cage Entrance Themes *"Sea Legs" by Run the Jewels (March 22nd 2015 - December 24th 2016; April 29th 2018) *"Blockbuster Night, Pt.1" by Run the Jewels (January 15th, 2017 - April 28th, 2018) *"Don't Get Captured" by Run the Jewels (May 6th, 2018 - October 20th, 2018) *"Talk to Me" by Run the Jewels (May 6th, 2018 - October 20th, 2018) *'"Red Right Hand" by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds (October 28th, 2018 - present)' *"Mouth for War" by Pantera (May 13th, 2018) *"Masters of War" by Bob Dylan (July 1st, 2018) *"Where is my Mind?" by Pixies (September 23rd, 2018) *"Call Ticketron" by Run the Jewels (October 20th, 2018) Championships and Accomplishments *'Brit Pro Wrestling' **BPW World Championship (1 time) **BPW North Championship (2 times) **BPW Year End Awards (2 times) ***BPW Wrestler of the Year (2017) ***BPW Match of the Year (2017, vs. Peter Doomsday at Mayhem in Manchester) **BPW King in the North Championship (commemorative title to honour accomplishments within the North division) *'Omega Wrestling Alliance' **OWA Bloodline Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) - with Kenny Drake **OWA God of War Tournament (2018, runner-up) **OWA Weekly Awards (15 times) ***Alpha of the Week (2 times) ***Rising Star of the Week (1 time) ***Promo Battle of the Week (4 times) ***Promoer of the Week (3 times) ***Moment of the Week (4 times) ***Match of the Week (1 time)